Bridgette and Geoff's 100 Themes
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: 100 Bridgette and Geoff based one shots, set to the '100 Themes Challenge'. Currently on Number 1
1. Number 1: Introduction

**Bridgette and Geoff's 100 Themes.**

**Summery:**** The 100 Themes Challenge set to Bridgette/Geoff.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Total Drama.**

**A Note:**** Why am I doing this? Please! Some one knock some sense into me, well…I better explain myself first.**

**I bet your all wondering what the 100 themes challenge is, well its pretty simple, there are 100 themes (Google them to find out what they are) and when challenged you have to write 100 themes about a said fandom/couple/character.**

**Every chapter name has a certain starting point, like a word, and from that word you need to write a one shot/drabble to it, simple!**

**So, since no one challenged me…I supposed I challenge myself? I don't know I just saw it online and decided that I wanted to do it!**

**I kind of want to go back to my 'Predator and Prey' roots and have a song that is the basis for every chapter, it won't be a full blown songfic for every chapter but a few lines of a song for every chapter, a bit like my 'One Week' story.**

**So, the song for this chapter will be 'Willing and Wonderful' by Mark Salling (AKA Puck from Glee!)**

**So, as per usual the couple of choice will be Bridgette/Geoff! And may I just say I'll need so much support through this, I'm doing 100 one shots here/drabbles here! I'm terrified! So your reviews and helpful tips are all gold-dust to me right now!**

**Ah well…here goes nothing, hopefully a well written nothing but…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Introduction.**

_**On the first day of our  
Champagne super nova consummation…**_

Camp Wawanakwa was…odd, it wasn't like any other camp that Geoff had seen in his life, he had always been a fan of camping and things like that ever since a few friends and he all went for a weekend away camping in the woods, needless to say the whole experience had been fun for him, they stayed up late, played loud music and enjoyed each others company, and they all vowed to do it again one day.

So when Geoff found out about Total Drama Island he was quick to apply, a few months away competing for $100,000 with complete strangers in a remote location seemed like a great idea for him.

He was thrilled of course when he found out that he had been chosen, it was the only thing he could think about until the fateful day came when it was time for him to leave for the island.

The day before all his friends through him a wild going away party, there were drink, a huge dance floor and millions of pizza, everything Geoff could have wished for.

Thousands of people from his school all turned up to see the Party Boy's final moments as a normal person, from tomorrow onwards he was going to be a local celebrity. And maybe if he won the things he'd be a national celebrity! It was all exciting and as the night when on Geoff found himself getting reminded more and more about the possibilities of his TV experience.

Geoff was buzzing by the end of the night; he could hardly sleep partly because of the loud music that was still buzzing around his ear like a bee, but also about the fact that tomorrow was going to change his life for good, he was going to be on TV, he was going to be watched all over the world by people and better than that, he was going on there to win money and lots of it.

The next morning arrived slowly but surely, Geoff finished the last of his packing and his parents then drove him and his four brothers to the docks, Geoff was getting a boat to the island in Muskoka by himself and then starting his life on a TV show.

He said goodbye to his parents with a hug and waved goodbye to his brothers, he couldn't help it but when he waved goodbye to his parents one final time a small tear was brought to his eyes, partly because his Mother was balling her eyes out on her husband's shoulder as she waved goodbye to him, well it was only natural, their oldest son was being sacrificed to the scary world of show business, their lives wouldn't be the same after this either.

Still, Geoff had to thank his parents for everything; they were the ones that had raised him to be the man he was today, they were the kind of people at Geoff's age that were out every night partying and had tried nearly every drug in the book, however they were wonderful parents, they were strict yet fun, when Geoff was growing up, his parents used to be the envy of all his friends.

So that was that, the boat started up and Geoff was now sailing through the bright blue waters towards his new location for the newt few months, it was only him and the drier on board at the time, he had no idea if they were doing a pick up of any more people or if this was it, needless to say he was pretty excited about it all.

He was going to meet 21 new people, people that would have an influence on him for the time that he was here, people that were hopefully going to get on well with him.

Geoff really didn't think of anyone that didn't like him, he was popular at school, he didn't bully anyone or single anyone out, he invited everyone to the parties he had and he had no reason for people to hate him, he was a happy go lucky person and always had been.

He had guessed that some of his popularity had come from the fact that he was the Quarter Back for his High School football team, and they hadn't lost a game that season, so it brought a lot of attention to the school which people seemed to enjoy.

As the boat neared the island, Geoff couldn't help but make an entrance for himself, he ran inside the boat where there was a small den for him to chill in if he didn't want to go outside, there was a radio in there and he happily turned it on full blast to create an instant name for himself.

This however displeased the driver and he angrily stuffed his fingers in his ears as they drove towards the island.

Geoff excitedly pumped both of his arms in the air to the beat of the music as the boat neared the dock, he could see four people there already, one must have been the host, Chris McClean and the other three must be his fellow campers.

The boat finally stopped and Geoff did some sort of awkward cart wheel off the boat and landed on his feet, the driver of the boat threw his suitcase off angrily and stormed back to the cockpit while Geoff gave him a happy thumbs up and he picked up his suitcase.

He looked around the camp and had to admit he was a little disheartened by the sights, the beach had murky waters tracing across it and had dead animals seeping the waters, it all looked like a run down camp site that hadn't been used in decades.

Still, Geoff knew that this was a minor set back; he just had to make the best out of a bad situation.

He walked towards Chris happily, "Chris McClean!" He cried out, "Sup man!" He said as he gave Chris a manly fist bump.

"Honour to meet you, man!" Geoff carried on as he looked over at his fellow campers, there was a very tall, built, Jamaican boy who looked a little worried, a pale Gothic looking girl with bright blue streaks in her black hair who had her arms folded and a small, slightly chubby girl who was smiling at Geoff, bearing her brace covered teeth.

"The Geoffster!" Chris greeted, "Welcome to the island, man!"

"Thanks, man!"

"They say 'man' one more time, I'm gonna puke" The Gothic girl grumbled.

Geoff chose to ignore this comment and gave Chris a high five before joining the three others on the deck.

* * *

Soon after Geoff's arrival he had learnt the names of the three that arrived before him, DJ being the tall boy, Beth being the small girl and Gwen being the Goth, soon after Geoff arrived they were met with the arrivals on the very busty, Lindsay, the very pretty but bitchy Asian girl, Heather, the delinquent, Duncan (who arrived in a very similar style to Geoff with music playing), the unfortunately unlucky, Tyler, who wiped out after trying to water ski, the dorky looking, Harold and the musician, Trent who seemed to take an instant liking to the Goth, Gwen.

Geoff thought a lot of his fellow contestants, he had to admit that some of them were pretty hot and he knew that he was going to get in very well with some of the guys there too.

However little did he know that his soul mate was just about to arrive…

After greeting Trent, Geoff looked back out to the waters and saw another boat approaching, however his reactions were completely different to how he reacted when he saw the other campers.

His heart started racing, and he craned his neck to get a better look at this girl, his mouth fell open slightly when he saw the boat approaching and he could get a better look at her features.

She had long blonde hair that shimmered in the sun and was clinging onto a red, white and yellow surfboard; she had a gentle smile on her face and looked absolutely perfect.

It was like a scene from a movie, where the beautiful love interest of the hero of the story (Geoff immediately gave himself that role) arrives and they meet, and something clicks between them.

Well, Geoff hoped that something did click, he just had to say hello to her first.

He watched her graceful movements as she climbed of the boat and tucked her surfboard under her arm and walked towards Chris.

"Hey, what's up?" She greeted as she stood her surfboard upright and leant on it.

Even her voice sent Geoff's mind into a haze.

"Alright, our surfer chick, Bridgette, is here!" Chris announced to the others.

'Bridgette'. Her name was fitting, it just seemed to suit every part of her, her voice, her body, her looks, everything about her just screamed 'Bridgette' in a nice way, of course.

The delinquent, Duncan, who was standing in front of Geoff, scoffed loudly, "Nice board, this ain't Malibu, Honey!"

"I thought we were going to be on a beach" Bridgette explained, sounding a little hurt.

"We are" Chris mumbled looking down at a dead bird on the beach with a plastic bottle holder around its neck as it got washed away.

Bridgette paused and wrinkled up her nose slightly, it had to be the cutest thing that Geoff had ever seen in his life, "Great" Bridgette mumbled as she picked up her bag.

"Right, that makes-." Chris was cut off as Bridgette angled her surfboard slightly, causing it to accidentally hit Chris around the head with a loud thud, "OW! Darn it!"

Bridgette ignored this comment and walked towards the group, Geoff's heart thumping louder and louder as she walked towards him.

"Hey Guys" She greeted as she stopped in front of Geoff, Trent, Duncan and Harold.

Geoff immediately took this upon himself to make a first impression, he stepped forward and walked to her side, "Hey, I'm Geoff" He said, his blue eyes wide with keenness, hoping to make a good impression.

"What's up" Bridgette said to him, turning to face him and completely ignoring the fact that she had nearly hit Trent, Harold and Duncan with her surfboard.

Geoff didn't care all that much either, for when Bridgette turned around he was met with her olive coloured eyes, they met with his blue orbs and they sunk in immediately.

Suddenly, Camp Wawanakwa didn't seem so odd after all…

_**All I gotta do is believe in you  
And all the world becomes possibilities  
If you're willing, I'll be wonderful…**_

**And we will end the first chapter there, so, 1 down 99 more to go…wow…what have I got myself into…oh…shit the bed…**

**I am very nervous! I don't want to give up on this story, so I need all of your support! Please review and let me know what you all think, and then next chapter will be here soon!**


	2. Number 2: Love

**Alright! I'm back with number 2 of the '100 Themes Challenge', this time the theme is 'Love'.**

**Well, That's pretty easy in itself, I mean 'Love' is the sole basis for most of my stories, but what I want to look at is the word itself, I'm looking at it from my point of view, the relationship I am in now is the first relationship that I have ever been in, and when we first got together I struggled with the age old question, when is it ok to say 'I Love You'?**

**Like, I know people that have said 'I Love you' to someone and haven't got the response back that they like, I want to use something like this for this chapter, but it will of course be a happy ending.**

**By the way, the lyrics I used for this chapter are from the song 'I Love You' by Charice, enjoy!**

**Also can I just say something…since my return to my stories haven't been getting many reviews…I'm worried, have I lost my touch in the years of my absence or do I just need to build my name up here again. I know my stories are being read because I'm getting hits, I don't know, I really do appreciate the reviews because it gives me the drive to write more, so please, any feedback or comments are good!**

**Thank you to Islanda and Totally Calm for reviewing!**

**Chapter 2: Love.**

* * *

_**I opened my mouth **__**  
**__**It all rushed out spoken **__**  
**__**Though I never meant you to know it…**_

* * *

'Love'. It's a very powerful word, something that shows that you care deeply for something; it's an everyday word that is used all the time. Most of the times it is said without understanding the true meaning behind the word.

For example, people say all the time that they may love a certain type of food, or a certain TV programme, its nothing but a small word to them that shows that they really like something.

In many circumstances it is used while in a relationship, where you've been involved with someone for such a long time and that every day word turns into a magical thing when it is heard for the first time, nothing can beat the feeling you get when you hear your partner saying 'I Love you' to you for the first time, however the sad thing is most of the time after hearing that magical word for the first time, its not as magical the second time, and after that its just a normal everyday word, just like before.

However, some people can accidentally say that word to their partner, and it can all go downhill. Especially if the person that it has been said to doesn't feel the same way. Then a hurl of embarrassment closely followed by pain is soon to follow.

That happened to our favourite blonde surfer, she never meant to let that word slip out, but needless to say it did by accident. The first time she had ever said that word to her new boyfriend and it couldn't have gone more horribly.

I'll set the scene for you: It started when Geoff had decided to take Bridgette on their first ever date with each other, they were nervous and things were heated between them.

They had pretty much considered themselves a couple after their endless kissing back on Total Drama Island, they both assumed that this would be for the best, partly because they couldn't bear to be without one another for longer than five seconds.

So, once they got back home, Geoff was eager to get the connection with his girl, they lived fairly close to one another which was also a plus so they were able to spend a lot of time together.

They had decided to meet in the town centre and go from there, Bridgette had arrived for the date a good half an hour early, she had no idea why she was just very nervous and didn't want to be late, however now she was standing in the middle of the town centre looking very embarrassed and tired.

However to her surprise, Geoff was very early for his date too, after a good fifteen minutes of waiting she saw Geoff walking along the road, her heart leapt slightly when she saw him walking towards her.

The two didn't have the awkward scene that most new couples play out when they meet after a long time, in fact their moment was tight lived for as soon as Geoff was in touching distance of Bridgette he grabbed her and pulled her into a warm hug, Bridgette happily responded and hugged him back.

"Good to see you again" Bridgette said as the two pulled apart.

"Yeah it is!" Geoff said happily.

The date soon started, they both lived close to the beach so that is where the two of them decided to go, it was pristine, blue skies, crystal clear waters and sandy beaches, Bridgette's face lit up, she loved this place so much and now it was time to show Geoff what a glorious place this was.

"I come here all the time" Bridgette explained, "It's my favourite place in the city".

"I can tell, your face lit up as soon as you got here" Geoff said with a smile spreading across his face, he sidled closer to Bridgette and pulled her into a hug, "So when are you going to teach me how to surf?"

"You want to learn?"

"Learn, no" Geoff said as he pulled away, "I know how to surf but I want you to teach me how to surf like you do".

"There's only one way to surf…erm that's the normal way" Bridgette said, getting a little confused.

"No no! Teach me how to surf with the same drive that you have" Geoff explained himself, "Y'know, I want to have the same thoughts as you while surfing".

Bridgette thought for a second, "You want to feel what I feel when I surf?"

"Yeah that's it!"

Bridgette smiled, Geoff was such a goofball, but he was her goofball, at least she thought so…

Truth was she didn't know what on earth was going on here, were they together or just friends with benefits? They just kind of assumed the couple role, without really discussing anything, but Bridgette knew one thing, she really, _really_ liked him.

But did he like her that way in return?

Pushing that thought right to the back of her mind, Bridgette led Geoff over to a surfboard rental place, and soon the pair were fixed up with two surfboards. After going through a few basic, Bridgette decided to take Geoff out to the big bad ocean.

"Just remember to take it slow, if it's meant to happen it will happen" Bridgette said, "Stay calm, one little wobble and she'll through you off in a second".

"She?" Geoff snorted, "The water isn't a human, Bridge!"

"Geoff c'mon!" Bridgette snapped, "You've got to respect the sea, it can change in a second, I'm being serious here".

"Right, sorry".

"Just stay calm and remember to breathe and you'll be fine, oh and don't lose your head when things get rough" Bridgette finished.

Geoff nodded, "Got it, let's get out there!"

The pair carried their surfboards to the water, and soon they were floating in the blue abyss, Bridgette was the first to led, she lay down and swam towards the nearest wave and with a swift movement, she jumped upwards and balanced herself to ride the wave with ease, amazed by her skill, Geoff wanted to join her, so he paddled towards her, but was caught a little too short, the wave knocked him off his board before he even had a chance to stand up.

Bridgette turned around in time to see Geoff fly clear from his surfboard and hit the water with a splash, she didn't know whether to laugh at his comical fall or be concerned, she knew she could laugh when Geoff's soggy cowboy hat reappeared from the water attached to his head and on his face was an incredibly grumpy pout.

"Aw man I thought I had it" Geoff moaned as he swam back to his board.

"I did say take it slow" Bridgette chuckled.

"Well you sped off without me and I wanted to catch up" Geoff said as he faced Bridgette in the water.

"You were doing ok, you don't just click like that with surfing, it takes so much practice" She explained as she moved next to Geoff.

"I know, but you make it look so easy, I thought I would be fine, you know you're such a good surfer it's crazy, and you look so beautiful when you surf too" Geoff said, he looked up at Bridgette with a grin on his face.

Bridgette blushed, and before she could even consider what to say next, something blurted out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

"Oh, I love you!"

Geoff's eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

It took Bridgette a good five seconds for her to process what she just said, her eyes widened and she squeaked loudly.

"Oh my God".

Geoff was also trying to process this, "Did…did you just say what I think you said?"

Bridgette didn't know what to do, if she had the choice she wanted to sea to conjure a huge wave to swallow her whole, anything would be better than this situation right now, she had said 'I love you' far too early and Geoff was nowhere near ready for this, she had broken the poor boy!

Knowing her only option was to get the hell out of here, Bridgette lay back down on her board and started power-swimming to get her back to shore as quickly as possible.

Her arms ached so badly, but she needed to get away from this, drive away and go hide at home for a week until this blew over, she would never be able to live it down, she could hear Geoff calling her name from afar, but she couldn't stop and bear to face the rejection that was to follow.

She arrived at the shore and hurried towards her things. She pushed her beach towel and clothes into her bag and started to make her getaway before she was stopped by someone grabbing hold of her arm.

"Will you stop for a second?"

Bridgette couldn't speak, she just couldn't muster the words to explain what just happened, no matter how hard she tried, words failed her.

Geoff looked at her, she looked so embarrassed, he knew that she probably didn't mean to say what she said but, it would make the whole situation easier if Geoff just admitted to her that he felt the same way, but right now that thought was a little too terrifying for him to admit. He wanted to know if Bridgette meant it for definite before he started telling her he loved her.

"Did you really mean it?" He asked.

Bridgette bit her lip, "Yes…I'm so sorry, it was the heat of the moment, can we just forget that I said it?"

"Why?"

"Because it's obviously freaked you out, I'm clearly in this place when you're not…Oh God this is just making it worse, I'm sorry ok" Bridgette mumbled.

Geoff smiled, "Bridge, it's ok! Really it is…because I love you too".

Bridgette's eyes widened and she looked at him, Geoff was smiling back at her, this wasn't a joke, he was being serious.

"Really?"

Geoff nodded, "I love you so much…I'm glad we've finally gotten to say it".

"And it's not too early".

"No way!"

Bridgette breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh thank God, I thought you were going to run for the hills after that".

"Hell no, Babe! I could never leave you because you said you loved me! Heck that's great news, we're moving forward, not backwards" Geoff explained to her.

Bridgette laughed, "Wow…you are the best".

Geoff smirked, "So I've been told! Come on, my surfing lesion isn't over yet, I've got a few more wipeouts left in me!"

He picked up Bridgette's surfboard and led her back to the sea, both of them a little bit more in love with each other than five minutes ago.

* * *

_**Now I'm hoping you're hearts open,**_

_**Words unfolded,**_

_**Now you know and I couldn't hold it all inside,**_

_**Push it back into rewind,**_

_**Now my secret is spoken…**_

* * *

**Alright drabble number 2 is over, 98 to go! Next up we have 'Light'.**

**Please do review, and check out my other stories too!**


End file.
